


The Next Step

by SamuelJames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wants more despite his nerves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Next Step  
> Pairing: Mickey Smith/Jake Simmonds  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Mickey wants more despite his nerves  
> Notes: Written for [info]mmom  
> Kink: Mutual masturbation  
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mickey is nervous, they've kissed a lot but this is the first time he can tell exactly how turned on Jake is. The evidence is pressed against his thigh and he's got a similar situation going on. It's not that he doesn't want more but it's all so new to him. He slides to one side, dislodging Jake who'd been half lying on top of him.

"Are you alright?"

Mickey nods. "Yeah." He leans over for a kiss just to show how alright he is.

Jake doesn't allow him the distraction. "Is this the part where you excuse yourself for a really long shower and I try to make myself come before you finish in the bathroom?"

"Have I really been that obvious?"

"Oh yes, I mean I was doing it too. I like you a lot, Mickey, and we could do it together if that's not moving too fast. I won't try anything. I can sit on the other bed if that helps."

Mickey sits up and looks at the wall. The hotel is nice enough, travelling on Torchwood's money has its perks. They've been moving so quickly from city to city but Jake is great. There's been no pressure at all. He looks round and Jake is smiling so Mickey pushes himself back on the bed. "Stay, please."

They both open their jeans and raise themselves up from the bed to push them away. Mickey keeps his boxers on but can't help looking when Jake kicks his off. When Jake looks at him he quickly looks away.

"I don't mind you know, if you wanna look. I mean is it me you think about in the shower?"

"Sometimes. It's still girls occasionally but I imagine us doing more than kissing and what that might be like." He risks another glance at Jake who's stroking his cock slowly. "You know I've never, with a bloke that is. I want to but I then I think, well you're not small is all I'm saying and it must hurt."

"It can hurt if it's rushed or the guy just wants to get off. I'd never want you to do anything you didn't want to anyway. Plus there's plenty to enjoy. There are intermediary steps between kissing and anal sex you know."

"Like this?" Mickey reaches out slowly and touches Jake's face softly before kissing him.

"Yeah, like that. Nearly naked kissing is a step up."

Mickey pushes his hand into his boxers and strokes his cock while leaning in so he's shoulder to shoulder with Jake. He thinks about taking his boxers off. After all, Jake has kind of seen everything before since he's identical to Ricky. Taking a breath he raises himself up and pushes them down. Jake doesn't comment but just smiles. They're both quiet for a few minutes, touching themselves and watching how the other does it. Mickey kisses Jake's cheek and then Jake turns to kiss him properly.

"Can I touch you, Jake?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Turned towards one another, Mickey reaches out slowly and curls his hand round Jake's cock. It's kind of awkward for a moment but he rubs his thumb across the head and Jake scooches closer. Mickey strokes slowly, adjusting to the different angle and smiling when Jake moans softly. He kisses Jake again and pushes him back a little.

"It might be easier lying down."

Mickey smiles and lies next to Jake who's almost pressed against the wall. He wants Jake to touch him and lifts Jake's hand and rests it on his leg. "You can... I mean will you touch me?"

Jake kisses him and it's good but he's very aware of Jake's hand moving and he fumbles the kiss when Jake's hand closes round him. He opens his eyes and reaches out to take hold of Jake's cock again. Meeting Jake's gaze, the love is obvious and he wants to blurt out that he's in love but kisses Jake to keep himself quiet. In that moment he's so aware of the connection between them, the feel of Jake in his hand and Jake's hand on him. It's not about angles and awkwardness. All that matters is being together in that moment and Jake's smile and the small sounds each of them is making. He sometimes slows his strokes too much, trying to hold back but Jake kisses him and thrusts into his hand. Mickey catches sight of them in the mirror on the wardrobe door, loving the contrast between his dark skin and Jake's paler body. Jake's kiss pulls his attention back to them. He knows he can't last much longer but it's infinitely better than jerking himself quickly in the shower.

Jake leans in and kisses his neck, whispering that he's close.

"Me too."

Mickey comes with Jake's lips pressed to his throat and strokes a few more times to make Jake come. They move apart fractionally and Jake reaches across Mickey to grab the box of tissues, thoughtfully provided by the hotel, and wipes their hands. Mickey smiles and they both laugh. 

"I'm glad we did this on your bed," says Mickey.

"You think I'm sleeping in it with your smelly feet having been on the pillow."

"It's your fault for steering us upside down." He doesn't comment on the implication of where Jake would have to sleep. "Shower?"

"Yep. Just give me a minute. I'm so glad I met you, Mickey Smith."

It's not a love declaration but he'll take it. "There's nobody else I'd rather be here with."

By mutual consent they push themselves up off the bed and head to the shower. Feeling brave Mickey grabs Jake's hand to stop him. "There's space in my bed if you really need it."

"I really do."


End file.
